The Smith's Family's Spooky Secret
by Angel Talon
Summary: Wu only knew Ray in passing. Everyone claims he is an honest man. But Ray as lied about things, and not just his name. The elements have chosen Kai and Nya, two of Ray's kids, to be ninjas. Now the Pipistrello siblings must keep Ninjago safe along with the Family's centuries old secret. Wait, did I say Pipistrello? I meant Smith. First Halloween based story, please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I never written anything for a holiday before, so this is a first! All my other stories won't update until after Halloween except this and Ducktales. I own nothing and R&R!**

The Move… to A New Dimension

It was a dark, stormy night. On a hill sat an old house. The windows were baorded up, and shingles were missing from the roof. Inside was a very pregnant lady with long black hair and sea blue eyes with skin as pale as snow. She was stiching a cyan blue baby dress in an old, creaky rocking chair. A fire raored in the fireplace, adding much needed light and warmth. Six children, three boys and three girls, played with toys scattered on the floor. One of the boys, a five year old with spikey auburn hair and hazel eyes with skin as pale as the lady's, got up and rushed to the front door…

"Momma, is Daddy goin' be home soon?" The boy asked as he looked out the window.

The mother looked up from her sewing, "Kaitaro, get away from the window! Stormy weather like this is perfect for Hunters to hide in!"

Kaitaro leapt away from the window just as a flash of light reaveled a bat flapping outside the house. The boy's face broke into a huge grin, "Daddy!" Kaitaro flung himself at the door rushing outside. Frightened, his mother leapt from her chair, "Kaitaro! No! Get back here!"

Outside, Kaitaro ran headfirst into danger. It didn't take long for him to noticed that the bat he saw was a black plastic toy. Panicking, the child turned to get back inside only for a large unfamiliar hand to roughly grab him from behind, yanking him backwards. Frightened, Kaitaro screamed, "Heeelp! Momma! Daddy!"

Another large person stepped forward weilding a silver knife. Seeing this, Kaitaro screamed even louder. None of the Hunters noticed a dark figure crouching on the roof, ready to pounce…

_Ignacia Village_

Ron was your average sheep farmer. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. There was nothing remarkable about him. Ron was tending to his sheep when he heard a loud popping noise from the other side of a nearby bush. Worried that it might be a hungry wolf after his flock, he slowly approached the bush. "Hello? Who's there?"

A tall man jumped out of the bush. He had Auburn hair and mustache with hazel eyes. His skin, though, was as white as freshly fallen snow. He smiled at Ron, "Hello young boy, I'm in search of a place to live and work. May you point me in the right direction?"

Ron slowly nodded, "Ye-yes s-sir! I'm Ron and we've been looking for a blacksmith, doctor, storekeeper, and a few farmhands. You see this is Ignacia Village, we were founded only just last month."

The man tilted his head in thought, "New village, hmm. That will work nicely. I did have blacksmith training a few thousand years ago…"

Ron cleared his thraot, feeling like the strange man forgot all about him. "What's your name?"

The pale man jumped at Ron's voice. Ron swears he heard him hiss. "My name is…" The man trailed off as if he couldn't remember who he is for a few seconds, "will you believe me if I said Ray Smith?"

Ron shrugged, "Unless someone says otherwise, kinda have to. Ya by yourself?"

Ray shooked his head, "No, I have my wife and children… Hope…Derick…Kai…Aya…Nya…and Bram."

Ron raised an eyebrow noticing how he hesitated at each kids' name. "Umm, okay, meet me in the village square and I can show you the forge then."

Ray nodded, "Okay I need to talk to… umm… Maya! Yea, Maya my wife! Okay see you soon Ron!"

With that Ray disappeared into thin air. Ron shooked his head as he left. He told himself that he didn't imagined that Ray struggled with his, and his family's, names.

The next at the square, Ron meet the rest of the Smiths. He noticed that Kai, a five year old boy that looked exactly like his father, had a cut on his right eye. A cut that had a strange ointment rubbed onto that smelled like garlic. After getting the Smiths settled, Ron headed out with his sheep. Ron was your average sheep farmer. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. There was nothing remarkable about him.

_Forty two years later…_

"That's a wrap! Let's head home and see what Dad's been up to." Hope Smith called out to her brothers and sisters. She was a teenager with auburn hair and sea blue eyes and pale skin. Then again everyone in the Smith family has skin as pale as snow.

Derick Smith also has auburn hair and sea blue eyes. Aya had short black hair and hazel eyes. Nya looked like Aya only with sea blue eyes. Bram has black hair sea blue eyes and the newest member, Min has bright red hair and hazel eyes. Kai looks the same he did as a small five year old boy, only the cut on his eye has scarred.

Aya smirked, "Nobodies around, and if we go though the attic window no one will noticed."

Min frowned as she picked up a basket of wild fruit. "But we aren't supposed to use our Pipistrello powers in public. Besides, it will take four of us to carry one basket that way, and we have seven."

"Min's right, better safe than sorry. Come on, the sooner we go the better. It's getting dark as is." Kai spoked firmly were he stood with basket in hand. Turning, he lead his siblings out of the darkening forest and into Ignacia Village. Seeing the forge they call home, the twins sprinted forward with the baskets in a foot race.

Giggling, Bram and Min both charged forward in hopes of catching the sisters. Rolling their eyes, Hope and Derick joined the race inside where their mother was making roasted tomatoes for super. Kai sat his basket next to a ladder that went up to their roof.

"Dad? Whatcha doin'?" Kai hollered, his night vision allowing him to see his father doing something to the big sign that read Four Weapons.

Ray looked down at his young son, "Kai! I'm just adding a secret campartment to this hold sign."

"Why?"

Ray chuckled softly, "A young man, old in humans terms, asked me to hide a map for him. I'll be down in a moment."

Smiling at the answer he got, Kai went into their house where everyone was already sitting down to eat. Maya smiled at her late son, "Kaitaro, go wash your hands and help Minayia with getting the baked mushrooms to the table. Careful their hot!"

"Yes Mom!" Kai then followed Min into the kitchen, where he started pulling mushroom caps wrapped in tin foil out of the oven.

Maya glanced at her other kids, "Hopelena, can you get the rice? Aldericko, get the fried peppers. Layaminia get the garlic butter, while Likanya gets the minced cilantro. Bramlyan, go get your father."

Maya always insisted using her children's real names in the privacy of their home. She knows the reason why Ray lied to everyone when the first moved here about what the names are, and when Minayia was born insisted they called her Min instead of the name they agreed on. But she doesn't want her kids to forget their Pipistrello heritage.

Just then Ray walked in with Bram, "Supper smells divine my sweet."

Maya rolled her eyes at the kind man, "Quarayo, not in front of the children, now everyone sit so we can have a proper feast."

Ray chuckled, "Yes ma'am. Why Pamayalin! Everything looks scruptious! You truly out done yourself!"

Nya turned to Kai, "Have you told them about the fire yet?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "No, have you told them about the water yet."

"No, I'm scared how they'll react. No Pipistrello ever had those powers before." Nya wishpered back nervously.

Kai smiled at his younger sister, "Don't worry sis. I'm scared too, so why don't we both talk to them about it tomorrow. It's not like they are going anywhere."

Nya smiled, "Deal! I'm glad Dad moved us to this Dimesion, it's soo much safer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope, Derick, and Min belong to Skyla Talon. I only own Aya, Bram, and Ron. This a/n is going to be a quick summary of changes in the series. Kai and Nya ate garlic instead of the bugs. They never had a reflection and there is no camera footage of them. Neuro warned Skylor that the siblings minds will give them a headache. Nya mentioned that Kai's name is shortened. Wu finds out that just like the lost element of fire chose Kai, the lost element of water chose Nya. During the forced wedding, Nya announced that Nya Smith isn't her real name and Nadakhan just married a fake person. The gang learns that the Day of the Departed is when a guy named Bram throws a party and that Kai and Nya promised to be there, only to break their promise to help out Cole instead. This is where our story starts…**

The Journal… of Ron Borg

_Wednesday Nineteenth of March 1820_

_I meet the rest of the Smiths today. I couldn't help but noticed that Kai, Ray's five year old boy that looked exactly like him, had a cut on his right eye. A strange ointment had been rubbed onto the cut that smelled like garlic. After I got the Smiths settled, I headed out to check on my sheep__. I still think something is off about the Smiths', I'm gonna keep a close eye on them._

_Saturday Fifth of June 1820_

_Something weird happened today. My wife asked me if she needed to order school books for the Smith children. I didn't know, so I went up to the forge to ask Ray. Guess my surprise when I overheard Maya telling Ray they are goners. That's not the weird part, the weird part is the fact she was petrified of silver coins! Ray took one glance at the coins and announced that he prefers change in copper. Copper! I never heard of Copper Coins before! Guess they aren't from Ninjago then._

_Monday Twentieth, December 1820_

_I'm guessing Maya's due any day now. I was buying a new hammer from Ray and handed him a handful of gold coins with one silver. Amazingly, his hand started to bleed. Ray threw the coins down and asked me to take the silver back. Silver doesn't make one bleed unless it is a sharp blade and ya cut yourself with it. But this is a silver coin! Coins don't cut! I honestly don't think the Smiths' are human._

_January third 1821_

_Maya finally had the baby. It's a cute little girl. Ray called her a little Vampira. A clue then to their species? At least what their females are called. Kai's cute. He kept dragging his younger sisters and brother around. Maya told him he can't hold Min till she's a couple months older. I find it sweet they named her after Miss Min who passed away in November._

_July Thirteenth, 1890_

_Strange, I just realized that the Smiths' don't age like us. When I first meet them, the twins, Aya and Nya were three just like my eldest son. They are barely thirteen and my youngest is happily married with a little boy of his own. I also found out that they don't celebrate The Day of the Departed, kind of. That is Bram's birthday and he loves a party with games. I am going old and have this cough that won't leave these past two months. I honestly think the Smiths' are a type of monster._

Present day…

Cyrus Borg sat the old, worn out journal down. Picking up his tablet instead, he watched a strange clip that showed ninjas fighting a group of samurais. The was only four ninjas shown, but a few samurais were seen fighting an invisible force. The news caption on the bottom showed that someone named Kai was unstoppable and took down most of the warriors. The same warriors that were defeated by the invisible ninja.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, "You started aging luckily, but how are you still alive and young after my Great Great Grandfather passed away… Kai Smith…"

_On the Destiny Bounty_

"Kai Smith! Don't make me use your full name!" Kai jumped at the sound of an outraged sister, before turning to face his friends that he was playing video games with.

Jay grinned at the fire ninja, "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I promise!" Kai threw his hands up in defeat.

Zane sat his controller down, "Nya sounds really upset, are you certain you didn't do anything?"

Cole spoke up, "He said he did nothing, that there is the problem. Was there something you were supposed to do but didn't?"

Kai stared at his three friends blankly for a few seconds. Then, without warning, his eyes grew big. "I FORGOT TO GET DERICK'S CAKE! HOPE IS GONNA SKIN ME ALIVE!"

Jay slowly raised a hand in surrender, "Who are Derick and Hope? Why will Hope skin you?"

Kai flopped backwards on the couch, "Hope and Derick are our older brother and sister. You try to keep track of seven birthdays plus all of your guys' birthdays and your families birthdays and Dareth's birthday, and the Borgs' birthday, and all of the elemental masters birthdays! I'm from a really big family."

"Umm, what did I just walked in on?" A confused familiar voice came from the doorway. All four friends leapt into the air, "LLOYD!" right before they tackled their blonde brother that wasn't little anymore. Lloyd laughed, "What's this about keeping track of way too many birthdays?"

Kai sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Nya and I are from a family of seven kids. In fact, Nya is a twin… Jay breathe."

Zane smiled, "Purrhaps we still have time to get Derick's birthday cake?"

Kai glanced at the clock, "Great! The party is at six thirty sharp… last night."

Jay started hyper venting again, "Oh no! You said your other sister that we never met will skin you! We have to hide Kai!"

Just then Nya charged right in hissing. "KAI! YOU PROMISED YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF THE CAKE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR SIBLINGS' PARTY!"

Kai slowly raised his hands, "Don't bite! Yesterday was also Lou's birthday! Why don't we throw a makeup party for our family, we can even rope our friends into helping!"

Nya eyed Kai before huffing, "Fine, have we introduced our friends to our siblings before?"

Lloyd smirked, "No, and it sounds like we need a extra large cake and a feast to eat!"

Zane piped up, "Kai, Nya, since you two are vegetarian, is it safe to presume that your family are also vegetarian?"

"Yea, meat makes all of us sick… hey sis wonna help me get our sibs? Its' Saturday so they might be off picking wild fruits in the woods near Ignacia Village." Kai turned his full attention to his one sister.

Nya shrugged, "Sure thing. Oh! Guys, it is family tradition for our birthdays to be death themed. Let's go!" With that she grabbed Kai and rushed out the door. The four friends stared after them.

Finally Cole spoke up, "Did Nya said the decorations had to be death themed!?"

"Wait what!?" three new voices shouted behind them. Turning around, they noticed that Ed, Pixal, and Skylor were standing in the doorway that the siblings just left.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "I think we need to start locking the door before a villain overhears us."

_Three hours later…_

Edna joined to help Zane with the food preparations while Ed and Jay got out the Day of the Departed decorations. Cole was on lookout. Finally he rushed into the room, "There are two Nyas headed this way! Everyone in position!"

Just then Nya raced in with Aya, "I win! Guys, this is my twin Aya."

Jay glanced from one to the other, "You look a lot a like…"

Just then Kai burst in the room with four others. "Everyone met our sisters Hope and Min since I'm guessing Nya introduced Aya. Oh! These are our brothers Derick and Bram!"

The Walkers, Skylor, Pixal, Zane, Garmadons, Sensei Wu, and Cole all froze. Finally Jay spoke up, "Well you can definitely see the family resemblance."

_Final Entry in Ron Borg's Journal_

_I have lung cancer. I hope that one of my descendants will read this and solve the mystery of the Smith family. Since I longer can watch them closely like I have been. There are new strangers in town that have me worried though. The Smiths, from what I can tell, are kind. But these strangers always appear out of nowhere, randomly, and attack either Ray or Maya. I bet they would've attacked the children if their parents aren't soo protective. I hope the next generation of Elemental masters will put a stop to these unnecessary attacks. I am off to the cancer center. Good luck future Borgs, protect the Smiths, they have enemies we only can dream of._

Cyrus looked up from his great great grandfather's journal. Frowning, he pulled up a list of all the villains that the ninjas defeated and the reasons why the gave the judge for being evil. None mentioned hatred of the Smiths. "Kai, you are a great warrior, but Papa Ron is right. One of this times the enemy will be your families worst nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yessss! A review! Thanks Bookkeeper. Umm, the plot hasn't started though… randomDragon2.0 favorited! Does that mean I'm going see the ninjas fight in the reviews? Kiddin'! Hope you all like this chapter! R&R!**

The First Ally... Is Not A Fighter

Derick was on his morning jog. His feet ghosted the ground, making no noise as he ran through the city. The last minute party ran later than expected and Misako insisted that the Smith sibling all spend the night. A smile crept up on Derick as he thought back to last night. Kai had relentlessly teased Min about getting air sick. A Pipistrello airsick? Unheard of! A snort escaped him. Of course Cole overheard them and it took forever to convince him he misheard. Derick frowned in deep thought. There gotta be a way to be true to themselves without people throwing silver at them.

"Derick! How are you doing?" Derick almost tripped over his feet, turning to see the famous inventor that his one sister admires waving him down.

"Mr. Borg, good mor… how did you know my name?" Derick questioned.

Mr. Borg gave him a sly smile, "Why don't you come into my office? I've been meaning to talk to your family in private but Kai and Nya always seem to have at least one other ninja or Skylor with them."

Derick nodded slowly as he turned to follow the crippled genius inside into an elevator. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

Mr. Borg spoke tersely, "Does the name Ronald Borg sound familiar? Went by Ron for short, owned about fifty sheep."

Derick raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like Mr. Ron, he died from lung cancer a couple years ago. Why are you asking?"

"By a couple years you mean one hundred and twenty seven years ago. How would a teenager in today's time know about a man that died in the late 1800's?" Mr. Borg continued to quiz Derick.

The not so young teen started to panic, "Oh! Did I say couple years? I meant to say hundred and twenty seven years. I did some research on sheep farmers for school a couple years ago and his name popped up… "

Mr. Borg burst out laughing, "You, young creature, are a terrible liar. Mr. Ron as you called him is my Great great grandfather, or as I know him, Papa Ron. He written all his observations of your family, including who looked like what, in his journal. He came to the conclusion after ten months that your family isn't human. Can you bring your siblings over for super? Tonight will be best."

Derick sighed, "Okay, should have known that Mr. Ron was unto us. Kai was always suspicious that Mr. Ron was spying on us when he was little."

_Dinner time…_

Kai, like usual, lead the seven Smith siblings towards Cyrus's house. "Derick, are you certain you aren't leaving anything out? I mean, ain't it a little strange Mr. Borg wants our family and not the ninjas over for diner?"

The twins glanced at their older brother, stopping their girl chat. Derick hesitated, "He, umm, might know that we aren't human… Don't look at me like that! He'll explain everythin' once we are there! Hopefully…"

Hope glared at Derick, before pushing herself in front of Kai. Determined, she rang the doorbell. Mr. Borg instantly answered, "Welcome! Welcome! Please come make yourselves at home! Pixal just left on a date with Zane, so it is just us right now."

The eight people moved into the large dining area where veggie stew and garlic bread is served. Hope spoke firmly, "Derick says you know that we aren't human?"

Mr. Borg chuckled softly, "Yes, and I want to help you hide from those that mean you harm. That is what Papa Ron wanted, and I agree wholeheartedly. But to do that I need to know more about you."

Kai started first, "Kaitaro Quarayo Pipistrello age 203."

Aya spoke up right then, "Layaminia Izalea Pipistrello age 201."

Nya, "Likanya Adianay Pipistrello also age 201."

Bram, "Bramlyan Onyen Pipistrello age 200."

Min grinned, "Minayia Yalitia Pipistrello age 199."

Derick shrugged, "Aldericko Woadoro Pipistrello the third age 205."

Hope groaned, "Fine… Hopelena Pamayalin Pipistrello age 206."

Mr. Borg stared at them, "I don't want to know your parents ages. Wait, your last name is Pipistrello? Minayia is the youngest at 199 yet we just celebrated Garmadon's 125th birthday… and I thought they are old!"

Hope shrugged, "Technically, in human years they are. To us, the 200's are our teen years. Mom and Dad married when they were 10, 600 years old for pops and 10,603 years for ma. We age and mature slower than humans. Our family also can turn into bats at will."

Mr. Borg's eyebrow shot upwards, "Bats?"

Kai grinned, "Yep." Right before changing into a red bat with spiky fur. He fluttered around the room before changing back. Once he was human again, he took a bow before plopping back into his seat.

Aya rolled her eyes, wanting to be the first to show off her Pipistrello powers, "Yea… we are what you call Vampires, but we prefer Pipistrellos."

Mr. Borg raised an hand, "Wait, vampires!? But you eat lots of garlic and silver hurts you, not to mention YOU ARE VEGETARIAN! NOT BLOODSUCKING!"

All the siblings glanced at each other and only said two words in perfect unison, "oh boy."

_Inside the Time twins hideout…_

Ray was very much alive, thank you very much. He just can't leave do to all the exits being made out of silver. Working on the strange twins machine, he glanced over towards where he knew they were keeping his precious Pamayalin locked in a cage made out of hollow vengestone filled with myrtle leaves. Apparently, vengestone can stop ghosts, not pipistrellos.

Standing, Ray walked towards a Vermillion watching his every move, "Still think you can hold us here? We have teenagers and a preteen at home waiting for us! When the going gets tough, pipistrellos get tougher!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Kidnappings… Are Too Easy to Stop

Kai was fixing himself some breakfast when Zane barged in. Nya looked up from her weapons magazine, Jay froze with his spoon half way to his mouth. Kai turned to face his fellow inhuman ninja, "Z, somethin' wrong? You look pale and I thought you were meeting up with Pixal at that new brunch café?"

Zane spoke hurriedly, "Where's Lloyd and Cole? We have a emergency on our hands!"

"Behind you and what's wrong?" Cole spoke up from behind Zane. Lloyd stood next to him looking concerned.

"Mr. Borg, Lou and his singing group, three mechanics, and four inspiring inventors all been kidnapped!" Zane exploded.

Lloyd frowned, "Why? What is the connection? No, seriously, what's the connection I don't see it."

Jay mumbled something incorrently under his breathe before darting out of the door. Nya spoke up, "Ever since the Dark Virus, Mr. Borg had a tracking device implanted in his chair. Let's go rescue him and then figure out what's up."

Cole nodded, "Alright, let's go!" Kai hurriedly spoke up from the stove, "Hey! Nya and I have somethin' to do… we'll catch up later, kay?"

"Yea yea, just don't take too long." Lloyd called as the team rushed out to start their man hunt.

Nya turned to face her brother, "We are getting our family involved right?"

Kai nodded, "Oh yea, Likanya call Hopelena. I'll call Aldericko. Mr. Borg is amongst the kidnapped, and he knows the truth! We can't let anyone get it out of him. He may want to protect us, but we will protect him if need be!"

Nya ripped her cell out, "Kaitaro, can you try to get a hold of Layaminia too? She is at a job interview today. I'll get Bramlyan."

Kai hummed as he fired a couple texts. "Layaminia has Minayia with her. Let's meet up at the old oak tree in the park, the one that looks over Zane's statue."

"kay, let's go." With that Nya turned into a black bat with a gold mark on her right wing and flew out the window. Kai also transformed and followed her.

_Half hour later, in the oak tree…_

If anyone sees seven bats, three auburn bats, three black bats, and one bright red bat, in an oak tree wide awake, they didn't mentioned it. The auburn bat with a bow shaped marking on her left ear spoke up, "So let me get this straight. Someone kidnapped Mr. Borg, who knows our true names AND how to find vampires… AND YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT NOW!?"

Kai's bat form spoke up, "Come on Hopelena, he's our friend. Besides, weird stuff happen in Ninjago all the time, bet you no one will noticed seven little bats searching the city."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Fine, let's fly."

Aya's bat form, similar to Nya's only her marking is on the opposite wing, "Yes! Finally! Squeak when ya find him!"

With that she was off. The other siblings glanced at each other, shrugged and took off into the air. Kai was scouting the area outside the city limits when he heard a faint cry for help. Following it, Kai was led to the closed museum. Confused, Kai flew threw an open window. Inside was Dr. Saunders and a man that looked a lot like him that Kai never met.

"We almost have everything we need to exact our revenge on Wu! Did you got the last inventor?" the strange man asked Saunders.

Saunders gave an evil smirk, "Yes Acronix, it was easier with this one since he was born paralyzed from the waist down…"

"MR. BORG!" Kai squeaked suddenly. Startled, he clapped a wing over his mouth.

Acronix jumped, "What was that!?" Saunders rolled his eyes, "This building is very old, it could have been the floor squeaking."

Acronix narrowed his eyes, "Ya sure? It sounded like a, gulp, bat!"

"You and your phobia of winged mammals!" Saunders groaned. Kai smirked as an idea formed in his mind. Without another thought, he swooped into the room squeaking as loudly as he can. The results were instant, Acronix climbed into Saunders arms screaming while Saunders shouted shoo over and over. Ears flicking, Kai listened closely for Borg. Determined to find his friend, he flew into the Egyptian exhibit. Once there, Kai heard a strange noise coming from the inside of a sarcophagus on display.

Changing back into his human form, Kai yanked the sarcophagus open, revealing Borg tied up and gagged. "Mr. Borg! Yes! Oh, wait, here." Stopping mid cheer, Kai quickly untied the inventor.

Mr. Borg gasped, "Kai?! How did you found me so fast?"

"Yes, that is what I like to know." Saunders voice came from behind them. Paling even more than normal, Kai turned around to see Dr. Saunders standing behind him wielding a very sharp, and rusty, sword.

Kai groaned, "The one time I don't grab a weapon. I'll answer Borg's question, just not around you, Dr. Saunders."

The doc laughed, "Oh please, call me Krux." A evil smirk crossed his face as he said his name. Kai gulped before slipping into the starting position.

Krux was about to lunge at the ninja when six strange clouds of black, auburn, and red appeared to surround him. Just as they suddenly appeared, they disappeared revealing all of Kai's siblings. Nya piped up, "Ya know we don't like kidnappers… and just because Kai's unarmed doesn't mean he can't bite."

All the siblings then pulled their lips back revealing two sharp fangs each and let out a threatening hiss, all seven pairs of eyes glowing red. Krux looked confused for five seconds before his own eyes blew wide open and he charged out of the room.

Hope spun towards Kai and Borg, "Are you guys okay? The ninjas are almost here, let's meet them outside." Borg quickly agreed, whishing that he had more time to get used to his friends vampire traits before they rescued him Pipistrello style.

Once outside it wasn't long before Sensei Wu arrived with the rest of the ninjas. The elder frowned, "What in the world happened here!"

Nya then jumped in and told them about Krux and his cowardly partner Acronix. Kai spoke up when she was finished, "Sensei, Krux, he and Acronix was talking about revenge… on you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Ally… Is An Awesome Boyfriend

_Recently on Spooky Secret_… _Krux was about to lunge at the ninja when six strange clouds of black, auburn, and red appeared to surround him. Just as they suddenly appeared, they disappeared revealing all of Kai's siblings. Nya piped up, "Ya know we don't like kidnappers… and just because Kai's unarmed doesn't mean he can't bite."_

_All the siblings then pulled their lips back revealing two sharp fangs each and let out a threatening hiss, all seven pairs of eyes glowing red. Krux looked confused for five seconds before his own eyes blew wide open and he charged out of the room._

_Hope spun towards Kai and Borg, "Are you guys okay? The ninjas are almost here, let's meet them outside." Borg quickly agreed, whishing that he had more time to get used to his friends vampire traits before they rescued him Pipistrello style._

_Once outside it wasn't long before Sensei Wu arrived with the rest of the ninjas. The elder frowned, "What in the world happened here!"_

_Nya then jumped in and told them about Krux and his cowardly partner Acronix. Kai spoke up when she was finished, "Sensei, Krux, he and Acronix was talking about revenge… on you."_

Lloyd frowned, "Uncle? You said no more secrets after the Morro incident. Who are Krux and Acronix? What do they have to do with anything… why are they after you!?"

Wu sighed, "I'm sorry, I thought it wouldn't matter if I told you or not, I thought they were dead. My past appears to have a nasty habit of catching up."

Mr. Borg glanced at Aya only to pale when she pushed a note to Kai. _Just me, or did Krux smelled familiar? _Kai glanced at Wu, "Forty years ago, just after the First Serpentine War, Krux and his twin, Acronix, were the masters of time."

Kai passed a note to Derick. _Aya's right, I smelled Krux in Mom and Dad's room the night they disappeared._ Derick now glanced at Wu, "They thought that they should rule Ninjago. I led all the other masters in a battle against them."

Derick passed yet another note to Hope. _We all agree that we smelled Krux before, could he be a Hunter?_ Borg is positive any paler he could blend in with the Pipistrellos. Hope glanced at Wu, "We won, barely. The time twins were shucked in by a time vortex and were lost forever, or so we thought."

Hope handed the next note to Mr. Borg. _There's a 99% chance that these time twins are now Hunters to our kind. Kai and Nya will teach you self defense so this won't happen again. Luckily they didn't have silver this time. _Mr. Borg glanced at the sensei, "The time twins lost their powers to the time blades, which we need to find before them."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "So, the fangblades all over again? Or is that just me?"

Kai shook his head while Zane spoke up, "It is exactly like the search for the fangblades, with just as much at stake!"

Kai spoke up, "If they kidnapped Borg once, they'll try again. Nya and I can give him self defense lessons so he can hold his own till help arrives."

Jay gasped at that, "The connection to the kidnappings! Everyone getting kidnapped have something to do with metal work and machinery!" Borg swore a cricket chirped.

Lloyd frowned, "Umm, the Royal Blacksmith's are a singing group, not actual blacksmiths'? We've went over this doing the fangblade hunt?"

Jay smirked, before giving a weak sad smile, "We know that because Cole gave Kai that lecture, there is a chance that the twins also didn't know. They just kidnapped my Pa."

Immediately, all of the friends were on top of the blue ninja, giving their condolences. Nya smile warmly, "Jay, why don't we go out for milkshakes while Kai gets started on training Mr. Borg?"

Zane spoke up, "Don't worry about Ed, we always save the day in the end and we WILL save your father AND everyone else that they took."

Jay gave a genuine smile, "Thanks guys, that milkshake offer sounds good since I need to talk to you about something of importance."

Nya and Aya both giggled, while her other siblings shot Jay a death look. Borg frowned, "Okay, I've reprogrammed Pixal to act like Nya's alter ego, Samurai X. You can use her to rescue the time twins' hostages."

Wu nodded, "Sounds like we are back in business. Ninjas…go!"

_Time Twins Hideout…_

Ray looked up as a grumpy Acronix walked in carrying a tied up elderly human. He had white hair, with a small goatee. Ray frowned, "What did you do?"

Acronix did the closest thing to a hiss, more like growl, that a human can do, "You are supposed to only follow orders or else. show this man around and get working on Project Iron Doom. I'll be back."

At that Acronix turned and marched out of the room. Ray waited for a minute to make certain that the evil man was gone before rushing to his fellow captive's aid.

"Are you okay!? Here let me help you. My name is Quarayo, though everyone calls me Ray. I am also a prisoner of the Hands of Time. What's yours?"

The stranger smiled at that, "I'm Ed, are our captors' really called Hands of Time?"

Ray nodded, "Yes Ed, and they are forcing us to build a time machine known as Project Iron Doom. Some days I wish I have Nya's understanding of technology."

Ed perked up at that, "Wait, Nya as in Nya Smith Nya?"

Ray spun around to look at Ed, "Yes! You know her?"

Ed smiled fondly, "She is dating my son, who is also a ninja. Why?"

Ray let a sigh of relieve escape him, "I'm her father. If your son is a ninja then there is hope yet."

_Ice Cream Parlor_

Nya slipped into a seat across from her boyfriend feeling giddy. Just like Aya, she was a bit of a romantic at heart. So naturally the two sisters presumed that Jay wanting to talk to Nya alone was a proposal. "What are you?"

Nya gaped at Jay, "What?"

The lightning ninja rolled his eyes, "Come on Nya, how dumb do you think I am? Seven bats go into the museum, seven Smiths left. And you honestly, after that story Sensei told us, believe that Krux fled because he was outnumbered? Also, Acronix being scared of just Kai doesn't add up with anything we just learned. What are you?"

Nya let out a loud groan, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone except my family and Mr. Borg. I'm a vampire. My entire family are vampires. Mr. Borg knows this and been helping us hide. We can't touch silver or else we bleed to death, vengestone doesn't effect us, Myrtle effects us the same way vengestone effects you. We only eat fruits and veggies, not blood, that's just gross. Garlic has a chemical in it that speeds up our healing process and sometimes we add it to meals as a kind of vitamin c."

Jay blinks slowly, "Okay… other than your elemental power, what are your family based powers?"

Nya looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Other than turning into bats? Echolocation, enhanced smelling, slipping through the tiniest cracks, and mind squeaking."

Jay shot an eyebrow upwards, "Mind squeaking?"

Nya smirked, "Of course! How else did we know that Kai found Mr. Borg at the museum? Mind squeaking is when we send a telepathic version of Morse code and any vampires in their BAT FORMS can hear it in a 800 mile radius. Anything else?"

Jay nodded, letting the answer soak in, "Yea, do you want to go to Mega Monster Amusement Park tonight, around dinner. Cole's cooking."

The scene paused suddenly, a hooded figure staring at the scene on the computer. A sly smile formed on his lips, a feeling of ecstasy over taking him. After all, it's not everyday you learn that the vampires one's been watching the past five and a half years are finally opening up to their closest comrades about their spooky secret. The figure walked over to a comm button, pushing it.

"Darling, I might just postpone the wedding. I have two vampires to catch."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! So, I forgot a few things last chapter. Nya told Jay that Vampire bites is a type of mind control, the more stubborn you are the sooner it wears off. Lou was also introduced to Ray, and told Ray that his son his friends with Kai. Okay! Let's go… Man I forgot! Hood Man isn't an OC same thing with Darling! Love to hear your guesses!**

The Question… Should've Been Asked Earlier

Cole leaned against the doorway. Kai got back from giving a quick lesson on self defense an hour ago and is now catching up with his other brothers and sisters. They seem to be taking the whole incident with Mr. Borg personally. Then again, Cole had his theory.

_Cole and Kai were the first one's on the dock awaiting for the boat that will take them to the Tournament of Elements, it will only be later that night they find out it is a trap. Kai glanced at Cole, "Are you still fighting with Jay?"_

_Cole raised an eyebrow, "Yea… why?" Just then Kai lunged forward and bit Cole. For the next hour Cole found himself unable to do anything but agree with Jay on everything. Once he regained control over himself, he punched Kai._

Cole did his research after they beat Chen. Kai is either a werewolf or a vampire. Both have magical bites. Since they are pale as snow, he is leaning more towards vampire. Right now, he is waiting for Nya and Jay to get back. They've been gone for three hours by now. Really, how long does it take to get a simple milkshake.

Cole was jarred from his thoughts when the couple walked in. Following them into the game room, Cole opened his mouth the same time as Nya…

"Jay knows we are…" "Are you guys…" Ending in perfect unison, "Vampires."

Seriously, does someone have a secret pet cricket, because all they can here is one chirping. Again. Hope spoke up first, "What?"

Jay sighed, "Cole you go first. What Nya and I have to say is personal."

Cole nod, "Okay, are you guys vampires? I also thinking werewolves, but with your pale complexion I was more leaning towards…"

Derick interupted, "Whoa there, how did you figure it out? Yea we are vamps."

Cole shrugged, "Kai bit me on the way to Chen's island. Afterwards he controlled me for an hour. I did some light research about humanoids with magical bites."

"Kaitaro Quarayo Pipistrello!" All the siblings, minus Kai, turned on him.

Kai shrugged, "What? I was tired of Jay and Cole fighting, besides… usually whoever we bite don't remember it or what we made them do."

Cole frowned at this, "But I remember everything during that hour."

Bram spoke up quietly, "perhaps your elemental powers makes you immune to the side effects."

Nya jumped in, "I told Jay!" Amazingly, everyone forgot the lightning ninja was even there.

Kai rolled his eyes skyward, "Great, now we just need Sensei, Lloyd, and Zane to figure this out and our main team will know our secret."

"What secret?" Everyone screamed, spinning around to see Lloyd with Zane and Pixal. A chorus of nothing echoed around the room when the cricket started to chip again.

Lloyd spoke slowly, "Sure, Mom is doing something out of town and Uncle Wu is on a date, should we be concerned?"

Pixal threw herself on top of Nya right then, "Nya! Look! It's a ninja themed mobile! How cuute is that!"

Nya glanced at the magazine that Pixal was holding, "Umm, Pix? Why are you reading a BabyCare Magazine?"

Pix blushed as she took a step back, "Zane when does the show start again? Maybe we should go if we want front row seats." With that the two androids left. Lloyd frowned.

"Just me or is Zane and Pixal spending more time with just themselves than with the rest of us?"

And that was how the conversation changed to the budding romance in Zixal town.

_Time twins hide out…_

Acronix was pacing back and forth, driving Krux up the wall. "Soo, you are saying there is at least seven more vampires out there?"

Krux snapped, "Yes! For the last time yes! The vampires we kidnapped kept saying something about… cocciols needing them. You think cocciols is what they call their young?"

Acronix threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know! They are working with Wu though, that means we need to arm our army with _silver _instead of normal weapons. We already used our silver to prevent Quarayo from leaving."

Krux shrugged, "It's a risk, but it honestly looks like the only option is to lure Wu's team here. If Quarayo can't leave, then surely any other vampire can't come in."

_In the strange hooded man's office…_

The computer screen was paused this time on the scene that happened with Cole talking to the siblings. The door flung open and the man from before walked in. dropping into the office chair, he pulled out a book and started to read.

"Eureka!" a feminine voice shouted right before a lady stuck her head though the door. Her eyes are the color of pure emeralds and her hair was the color of sunshine. "Dear! I think I got that formula done now! We just need a vampire to check it out to see it works."

The man looked up smiling, "That's wonderful, Darling! Did you changed your hair, again?"

Darling grinned, "Yea, like it? What's ya reading anyway?"

Dear raised on eyebrow, "You just said yea, what's and ya. Are you certain you are feeling okay? You've been acting strange since we found out."

Darling rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of being you I am meant to be. You aren't answering my question."

Dear sat his book down, "Just some research for our future together."

Darling nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna go make your faves. It's a freezer in here!" Dear called out as she left, "That's why I'm wearing a cloak!"

_With Lloyd…_

Lloyd's plan was simple. Corner Skylor. If anyone knows what the Smiths are hiding, it will be Kai's girlfriend, and not because she can read his mind!

"I can't read Kai's mind." Lloyd jumped from where he was watching Skylor's Noodle House. Chen's Noodle House wasn't getting any customers since the ninjas revealed the illegal side. Renaming it after the fire ninja's girlfriend just made it even more popular than before.

"What? Why not?" Lloyd quizzed, upset his plan wasn't working out how he wanted it.

"Neuro told me I'll get a headache if I try to read Kai's mind. He was right. I tried, same thing with Chen. All we got was high pitched squeaks that hurt our minds. Nya's the same way. Wouldn't be surprised if all of their family is like that." Skylor quickly explained, truly feeling bad for not being able to help Lloyd.

Just then Lloyd's comm went off, "_Kid! Get down here ASAP! We have Acronix in our sights! Need all backup!"_


	7. Chapter 7

The Trap… Couldn't Be more Obvious

Acronix was not pleased with Krux's plan. And that displeasure was hundred percent over using himself as bait. He liked the luring the humans into their vampire proof base and then taking them out. For good. It didn't take long for the earth ninja to spot him and call the others. Good, Acronix started to run in a slow loop so that all the others will catch up. Strange enough the nindroid known as Zane showed up wearing a hooded cloak. The hood was down showing Zane's eyes flashing with determination.

The chase continued, two of the vampires joined them. He noticed the one vampire was yelling for a kid… then again wouldn't all vampires view all humans as kids no matter the age? He turned a corner only to nearly knock over the green ninja, and some red head wearing an amber colored gi.

"Acronix! Stop in the name of Ninjago!" Lloyd cried after the shock of almost getting plowed over by the villain he was supposed to help capture. Acronix stared at him for a few seconds before making the mistake of grabbing Skylor.

"Hey put me down!" "Hands off my girlfriend!" Skylor and Kai both shouted in unison while catching their fists on fire.

Acronix raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're dating a Vampire of all things?"

Lloyd fumbled, "Wait, what?" Kai sneered, "Hey! I heard that! You can't reveal my family secret, Hunter!"

That didn't help anything. Acronix started to run even faster, after tossing Kai's hot headed girlfriend of course. The ninjas pushed themselves forward, needing to catch the crook. Zane frowned, "Kai, Nya? What family secret do you have?"

Nya glanced at Jay nervously, "Umm, if we told you it wouldn't be a secret."

Zane nodded as if that made since when Jay huffed, "What's up with the cloak?"

Zane shrugged, "I bought a nice place to live in, only the ac works a bit too well, and believe it or not even _I can get cold_."

Just then Acronix dove into a doorway lined with silver and slammed a silver door close. Kai and Nya both skidded to a frantic stop. Cole and Jay franticly yanked the secret vampires back. Zane walked over to the door and pushed it open. He then pulled out a spray bottle filled with a strange glowing liquid. Not bothering to explain what it was, he promptly sprayed everything that looked like it was made out of silver, including a silver welcome mat right inside the doorway.

Once everything was coated in the glowing liquid, Zane placed the bottle back into his cloak. He then calmly walked over to Kai, picked up the fire ninja and bluntly threw him into the silver. Kai instantly started to scream out of pain only to stop when he releized that…

"Kai! You're not bleeding… which is normal for people who are thrown into something as hard as silver…?" Nya shout turned into a very unconvincing statement as she tried to hide how silver effects vampires.

Zane spoke up calmly, "Good, it worked. I have some gauze and minced garlic just in cause it didn't. Come on then, we have family and friends to save along with citizens!" With that said, Zane pushed past Kai and ran into the large dark building.

Lloyd frowned, "What in Ninjago is going on here!? What was Zane talking about with the garlic!?"

Kai glanced at his fellow ninja, "Did you hear what Acronix said about me being a Vampire?"

Skylor sighed, "Kinda hard not to. We were standing right next to him. Why?"

Kai let a signature smirk cross his features, "Because both of my parents are Vampires and I'm two hundred and three years old. Garlic helps us heal faster… which is weird since last _I _checked, Zane doesn't know."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Who knows?"

Nya answered this time, "Mr. Borg, Jay, Cole, and now you two."

With that said, the friends charged into the creepy used to be Vampire proof building. Several Vermillions jumped out at them, but now with the secret in light the siblings bat forms made quick work of them. They managed to save everyone AND found Zane using his strange spray to free Maya and Ray.

Acronix and Krux rushed into the room. "No! This place is supposed to be Vampire proof!" Krux screamed, outraged his plan backfired.

"Yes, and it is a good thing you left your machine unsupervised, since that allowed us to destroy it." Everyone jumped, whipping around to see Wu leaning against the doorway.

Kai frowned, "We Sensei? Who helped you?"

"Me." Mystake stepped forward from where she was hiding behind Wu.

Krux snarled, "You haven't won yet," just then he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Nya, "This pistol as special bullets made only of the purest silver. Next move, and I'll shoot the creature."

The response was immediately. Those that didn't know blurted out what now while Nya's three present family members lunged at Krux. Krux seeing the on going threat, shot Nya in the chest. She started to bleed gasping from the sudden pain that only silver can bring. Ray bit Krux's neck, Maya bit his left arm, while Kai got his right leg.

Zane ignored the angry vampires and rushed to Nya's side. Carefully, he removed Nya's top to find the bullet sticking half way out of her belly. Pulling out his strange spray from before, Zane squirted the bullet. Instantly, the bleeding stopped. Smiling with Relief, Zane carefully pulled out the dangerous item, the wound closing as the residue liquid dripped on it. Once that was done, the white clad ninja then smeared on the scarred tissue the minced garlic he informed Kai he had. When he was finished, he wrapped the samurai turned ninja with a clean gauze.

While Zane did all of this, Krux froze. You see when one vampire bits you, you find that a strange voice that is very enticing as entered your mind. From then on it is a battle between your will and the will of the vampire. That is why the more stubborn you are, the sooner you are free from their control. Krux was just bitten by three angry vampires at once. So, he found himself battling three minds instead of one. One voice told him to surrender, another to go to the cursed realm, a third to jump off a cliff. And then there were his own thoughts.

But all of this was too overwhelming, so Krux did what anyone that is mentally exhausted do. He passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! And Happy Holloween! This is the LAST CHAPTER of Spooky Secret… I think I should do oneshots for holidays like Skyla Talon. Anyway, this takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. Time to learn Zane's (and Pixal's) secret is! The 'friends are the family you chose' is from the Lego Batman Movie. Never seen the movie but I listened to the soundtrack and really like the song its from. That it fit the relationship of the ninjas. There's also a reference to Stich.**

The Baby… Needs It's Volume Adjusted

All the elemental masters and their families were gathered together celebrating. Inside a small cradle was a cute baby girl with snow white hair that was soundly sleeping, and the cause of the celebration. The Borgs and Dareth were there too.

Ray walked over to Kai, "Hey son, how are you holding up?'

Kai shrugged. "Okay I guess. Still adjusting to everyone knowing about us, what we are, all of it."

Ray smirked, "Yea, that's a good point, but from where I'm standing our family is too big for Hunters to attack… and only growing so far."

Kai shooked his head, "What do you mean it is only growing? None of us are married. Wait! Is this has to do with friends being the family you chose?"

Just then Maya rushed over grinning from ear to ear. "Ray! Jacob's playing our song! Let's dance!" With that said, she dragged him away before he could confirm Kai's question.

Skylor slipped next to Kai right then. "So, did Zane and Pixal really named their daughter Silver Ice?"

Kai laughed, fangs flashing in the sunlight. "Yes, yes they did. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure thing, I noticed that they have garlic tomatoe juice." Sky pointed out.

Smiling, the couple headed over to the snack table. No one was complaining about the excess garlic or the fact that there was mostly vegetarian choices. Laoding up their plates with food and grabbing a glass of juice each, they headed over to an empty table.

As they sat down, Kai asked casually, "So, any idea how Zane and Pixal knew about us being Vampires without any of us telling him?"

"That answer is very easy, you know." Jumping, the couple turned to see Zane standing behind them.

Skylor smiled warmly at the new father, "I hear that congrats are in order. When did you two eloped exactly?"

Zane pulled out a chair and sat down next to his firey brother. "Let's just say that Clouse took us to Chen's Island during the Honeymoon. For Kai's question: I couldn't see you."

Kai frowned, "What do you mean can't see me?"

"Couldn't, past tense. The reason why I was so distraught over learning that I was a robot WASN'T because I wasn't human but because I realized that the reason I could hear you but not see you was because my eyes were camera lenses and vamps don't show up on those. After we got Father back, before he died a second time, I had him install a vampire radar so I can see the general area you are standing." Zane explained calmly.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Can Pix see them, or is she still bat blind?"

Zane smiled, "Mr. Borg knew about Kai and Nya before he even built Pixal. She was originally designed with heat sensors in her lenses since apparantly despite being the undead you still give off some heat. Just not as much as humans."

Just then a mountain splitting cry filled the air. Pixal rushed over with Silver Ice crying in her arms. "Zane! There's a glitch in Silver Ice's volume control!"

Skylor shouted straight back at her, "We noticed! Didn't you scanned for bugs before you turned her on!?"

While the shouting match happened, nine bats flew away. The ninjas though knew they'll be back. After all they are more than allies to the Pipistrellos. They are family and no one gets left behind, human or not!


End file.
